1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a decorative and contact lens storage locket for providing a decorative storage means for storing contact lenses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One inherent disadvantage of wearing contact lenses is that a contact lens can easily be lost. Many users of contact lenses therefore carry a spare pair of contact lenses with them so as to eliviate any danger that might arise from the loss of one or both contact lenses.
There are many contact lens cases for storing contact lenses in the art. These are examplified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,887,779 entitled "Case for Contact Lenses"; U.S. Pat. No. 3,314,533 entitled "Lens Containing and Dispersing Device" and Canadian Pat. No. 607642 entitled "Support and Protective Recepticle for Contact Lenses".
Lockets having a plurality of compartments is well known in the art as examplified in U.S. Pat. No. 2,545,267 entitled "Locket Construction".
Lockets have also been used to carry such things as toys, as examplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,686,894 and for carrying a vial of perfume as described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,751,764.